The Caged Demon and the Flower
by Starmask
Summary: Sorry to those who liked this story but I just can't do this story so it is up for adoption. Just leave a review to let me know that you want it.


_**I don't own Naruto, Eragon, or Star Wars. I will try to update when ever I can. **_

"Come on Temari, We're almost there" said Shikamaru. "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_" shouted Naruto. 'POOF' " GET THE HELL OFF MY HEAD YOU MOTHER FU**ING PIECE OF SH*T!" "Holy cr*p!" Naruto shouted "You're not Gamabunta!" "No shit Sherlock." came from within the cloud of smoke. (what has our beloved idiot done now.) Up on the edge of the Valley. "What the heck did Naruto summon?" asked Temari. "I honestly don't know" said Shikamaru. (Back to Naruto and Sasuke) "No matter what you summon, I am not going back Naruto, so just give up." "Never Sasuke." "Shut the hell up you two. I am going to kick your a** Sasuke, then yours Naruto." The cloud of smoke blows away to reveal a human being wearing a strange cloak and with a sword on his hip.(Cloak-think of a Jedi Robe from the Revenge of the Sith, Sword- think of Zar'roc except instead of red, black and with a ball and chain attached to the end of the pommel.) The figure drew his sword and charged at Sasuke and slammed straight into a kunai that Sasuke drew at the last moment to avoid being stabbed in the thigh. Naruto leapt over the figure with a Rasengan ready to hit Sasuke in the arm with it. Sasuke tried to dodge but was held in place by the unknown figure. Sasuke caught a full powered Rasengan to the arm. He passed out from the pain. "Thank you for helping me mister…?" Naruto asked "Oh. How rude of me. I am Wraith Namikaze, Son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki. Your brother." At this Naruto passed out. Temari and Shikamaru leapt down and asked why Naruto had passed out. "That is for him to tell you when he wants to. Now let's get them back to the village.

TIMESKIP Back at the village (Naruto and Sasuke recovered and Sasuke's curse seal was destroyed by Wraith using a strange removal seal.)

A thick wall of mist approaches the village entrance. Five forms appear in the mist which then dissipates. Sakura runs at Sasuke who jumps behind Wraith who disappears into thin air. Sakura looks around dumbly and asks "Where did Sasuke-kun go?" "He is over here." said Shikamaru. "God D*mitt Shikamaru! I'm trying to hide here." "Sorry." Tsunade asks "Who is the guy in the cloak?" "Allow me to shed some light on the subject. I am Naruto's older brother Wraith Uzumaki. Our dad sealed me away into a summoning dimension when the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked. As for who our father is that is for Naruto to tell you." At this Tsunade gasps "You mean he knows who his father is?" "Yes and don't worry I won't let it go to his head." "Hey, just because my dad was the Fourth Hokage doesn't mean I am going to let it go to my head." " YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAPPENED TO KEEPING IT A SECRET?" Wraith yelled.

"NANI! Naruto is the Fourth's son!" Sasuke shouted. "Holy Sh*t I put an Uchiha's training over Sensei's son." Kakashi yelled. "Hana is so going to kill me." moaned Tsume "Why would I do that Mom?" "Umm… I had an arranged marriage with the Fourth Hokage. If he ever had a boy then he would marry into the clan with my first daughter. That means you Hana." "MOM! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" "HELP ME!" "I approve." Kiba says calmly "WHAT!" Hana screams. "Face it sis, You could do a lot worse than Naruto. He is nice, kind, caring, loyal, energetic about training. Probably energetic with other activities too." COME HERE YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" "Not the face, Not the face, Not the fa" BAAMM. "owwwwwwwwwwww" Kiba cried as he sailed off into the distance "Hana if you don't want to marry Naruto you don't have to." said Tsunade. " I will marry him but not yet I'm not ready for marriage." "Are you sure? There will be no backing out of this Hana." warned Tsume. "I am mom but are you willing to do this Naruto-san?" Hana asked, trying to keep her worry that he would say no from showing. "Sure as long as it's alright with baa-chan." He replied. "Brat. I'm fine with it." Tsunade grumbled. "I'm not that old." "Slight problem here. If Wraith is Naruto's brother he has to be older meaning that he is the betrothed not Naruto." Shikamaru pointed out. "Naruto can have her. I have other things to do before I can think about settling down and having a family.

The End. What is the things that wraith has to do before he can settle down? Join me next time for the next chapter


End file.
